


Yes to Rey and Jess

by McBangle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Finn ships it, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and BB-8 are excited for Rey's return, and they're not the only ones!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes to Rey and Jess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SW fanfic and my first fic on AO3, so feel free to tell me if I did anything wrong!

Finn practically vibrates with excitement. BB-8 literally does.

“What’s all this about?” Jessika drops her food tray on the mess hall table with a bang.

Poe opens his mouth to respond, but Finn chimes in before Poe has a chance. “Rey’s coming back! Master Luke is coming for a diplomatic mission, and Rey is coming with him! She’s going to stay in my old bunk! They don’t know how long they’ll be here, it could be months!”

BB-8 twitters and spins around in circles to punctuate his excitement.

Poe rests his cheek on a hand and sighs in mock-annoyance. “It’s pretty much been all-Rey-all-the-time around here since the two of them found out. You’re making me jealous, Finn!” He chucks Finn on the shoulder.

Finn rolls his eyes. “It was only a little crush, and it was before you and I –”

Poe cuts him off, choking on a bite of food. “You had a crush on Rey? I thought she was like a sister to you.”

Finn sighs. “ _Now_. She’s like a sister to me _now_. But when we first met, I had just escaped from the First Order and I had literally never seen a woman who wasn’t totally covered in armor. And… you know… Rey is so…”

“Hot,” Pava enthusiastically finishes his sentence, popping a roll in her mouth. She’s surprised when the entire table turns to look at her in astonishment. “What? This is the one with the stick and the buns, right? She’s hot!”

A thought occurs to Finn, his eyes widening. “YES!” he shouts, enthusiastically pointing at Jess.

“Finn, this is not helping my jealousy,” Poe complains. BB-8 twitters in confusion as well.

Finn turns to face Poe. “Poe, you have nothing to be jealous of. I had a _tiny_ crush on Rey for like, two days, before you and I ever got together. I’m in love with _you_.” He kisses Poe sweetly but briefly. “Anyway, I wasn’t saying yes to Rey being hot, I was saying yes to Rey and Jess.”

Poe gives it a thought, his eyes widening. “I could see that. Yes!” He turns to face Jessika again. “Yes to Rey and Jess!”

“Yes to Rey and Jess!” Snap turns it into a chant, banging his cup on the table with each word. “Yes to Rey and Jess! Yes to Rey and Jess!”

Pava rises halfway out of her seat, pointing a finger at Snap. “YOU! I will KILL you!”

“They started it!” Snap points at Finn and Poe, who are holding their sides with laughter.

“True,” Jessika agrees, “and I would be court-martialed if I did anything to Dameron, and Dameron would personally kick my ass if I so much as touched a hair on his precious Finn’s head, but YOU,” she rises fully, pointing a threatening finger again at Snap, “you are DEAD! MEAT!” She yells the last two words at Snap’s retreating back as Snap runs, laughing, away.

BB-8 beeps his confusion at Poe. Those silly humans were always doing incomprehensible things.

“Jess is just mad because we were teasing her,” Poe explains.

BB-8 whirs indignantly.

Poe laughs. “It’s because we all think she should get together with Rey.”

BB-8 makes a sound that even Finn can recognize as agreement.

  _End._


End file.
